


Go On and Kiss the Boy

by Bagell



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (pls), Canon Universe, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, No Angst, Warlock Mark, alec is mad bc he doesnt have kisses, alec needs his kisses, also i already tagged this and accidentally reloaded and lost all my tags and just ugh why, anyway, disney lyric usage bc everything i write is a songfic i cant help it, eventually, i am incapable of writing fluffless work, i cannot tag things, i hate this, magnus is mad later for the same reason, morning!alec does not exist, pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagell/pseuds/Bagell
Summary: “I,” he starts, golden eyes shining. “Propose,” he continues, slit pupils flaring for a second in delight at Alec’s reaction to the words. Their matching rings burn brightly on each of their left ring fingers. “A challenge,” he finally finishes.It takes Alec a second to come back to himself. “A challenge?” he says, interest piqued, not realizing he’s slipped into a bit of his training voice.Magnus shivers happily, burrowing further under the covers in a bundle. “Yes,” he says. “First one to kiss the other loses.”-Alec is frustrated.Magnus is frustrated.But no, both of them refuse to lose.





	Go On and Kiss the Boy

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentines day!!!! time is a manmade construct thank u lacey ily
> 
> enjoy :D

This is a dumb game. This is a stupid, awful game, and Alec loves being competitive with his fiance but he  _ also _ wants his morning kisses.

And it’s now  _ afternoon _ .

It’s  _ 2 PM _ , and Alec hasn’t been  _ kissed _ yet.

Not on the lips, not on his cheeks, not on his forehead, hand, shoulder, neck, chest, elbow, thighs,  _ no where _ .

He’s  _ upset _ .

And it’s  _ Valentine’s Day _ , ‘Valentine’s  _ Gay _ ’ as Simon had called it and he is very gay and has a very bi boyfriend so he really doesn’t see why he is kissless and working at the Institute on this day on an energy supply of zero kisses.

Also, he  _ hasn’t! Been! Kissed! Yet! _

This is dumb. This is stupid. This is awful.

Alec pouts, and he doesn't even care. He just wants kisses. And the game hasn’t even  _ started _ . By the Angel, this is going to get so much  _ worse _ isn’t it? He huffs and breathes in through his nose. 

Better to fill out these papers now before it’s even harder to focus later.

 

-

 

It started that morning when they woke up, nuzzled into each other’s noses and chests and letting groping hands slide around warm bodies, sighing and groaning happily into each other.

A perfect, normal morning in other words.

It goes on for minutes, until eventually Magnus pulls his head up from their cocoon with a smile that’s awfully preppy for so early in the morning (waking up anytime before 1:30 in the afternoon should be considered sacrilegious if you ask Alec). “Hi,” he says, quietly, voice bouncing between them and Alec feels the sides of his mouth pull up past his lazy early morning grumpiness.

“Hi,” he replies back, and Magnus’ voice is bouncing as he responds quickly.

“You know, we haven’t kissed yet this morning.” His fluffy hair moves in his face. “Anywhere.”   


No one can blame Alec for his eyes dipping down towards what would be under the covers.

Also, no one is allowed to blame him for immediately reaching forward either, content to correct such an awful occurrence at once.

Magnus laughs and pulls back, hands splayed on Alec’s shoulder and chest. Alec shivers even as he whines in confusion and dismay.

“Patience, Alexander,” Magnus says, laughter weaving beautiful lines and colors across his already beautiful face.

But Alec doesn’t  _ want _ patience. He wants  _ kisses _ .

(For those unaware, the Head of the New York Institute may be an authoritative figure constantly pushing his way through his own privilege and fighting for the rights of marginalized people, but he is also only a human who has experienced the wonder of kisses from Magnus Bane. Morning Alec brain consists of mush and a survival instinct that drives primarily for kisses, snuggles, and later, coffee.)

“ _ Magnus _ ,” he tries again, all the while looking for any signs of discomfort on his fiance’s face. When he doesn’t find any, he waits for the reason he isn’t getting smooches.

Magnus takes a second to laugh to himself before tilting his chin towards his collarbone, biting his lip on an open grin.

He’s  _ beautiful _ .

“I,” he starts, golden eyes shining. “Propose,” he continues, slit pupils flaring for a second in delight at Alec’s reaction to the words. Their matching rings burn brightly on each of their left ring fingers. “A challenge,” he finally finishes.

It takes Alec a second to come back to himself. “A challenge?” he says, interest piqued, not realizing he’s slipped into a bit of his training voice.

Magnus shivers happily, burrowing further under the covers in a bundle. “Yes,” he says. “First one to kiss the other  _ loses _ .”

Alec whines, then scoffs. “This sounds like one of those things in the ‘fanfiction’ that Clary and Simon talk about.”   


Magnus laughs. “You may be right about that. But fanfiction can be fantastic literature, and regardless, it does sound fun, doesn’t it?”   


Alec frowns. “Not getting to kiss you doesn’t sound very fun.”    


Magnus smiles. “That’s not the point though. The point is,” he says, dragging a finger down Alec’s chest. He smiles further at Alec’s quiet sound when his finger grazes his nipple. He continues, “To see which one of us has the strongest… endurance.”

Alec lifts a brow.   


“In the context of publicly comfortable flirting at most, of course.”   


Alec rolls his eyes then blows out of breath, setting his forehead against Magnus’. He smiles when Magnus leans into the touch, pouts when he purposely moves his lips away with a smirk. “I don’t get it. Why would we  _ want _ to do this when we could just  _ kiss _ and  _ cuddle _ all day?”

Magnus laughs again. “Well, for starters, darling you have work and so do I. But other than that, cuddling is of course allowed. Kissing, well, that depends on which one of us breaks first.” Before Alec can interject, he looks up at him from where his hands are splayed and playing across Alec’s chest. His unglamored swirl up at Alec’s own shining hazels. “Up for the challenge?” he whispers.

Which,  _ come on _ . This is  _ unfair _ . Alec is a competitive person by  _ nature _ , even more so growing up as a  _ Lightwood _ . This is intolerable. Preposterous. Cunning. Evil. Horrible.

He pouts further, upper lip being swallowed by his bottom lip.

“Or,” Magnus continues, eyes widening in the way he does when joking about something, making a face. “You could kiss me right now.”

Alec  _ almost _ lunges forward but Magnus silences him with his next words.

“You’d lose the game, though.”

Alec whines again, loudly.

He flops over, facing up at the ceiling, pretending not to delight when Magnus bursts into a laugh and follows him, landing on his ribs and chest.

“This isn’t  _ fair _ ,” he says. He looks down at Magnus. “You play dirty.”

Magnus wiggles his eyebrows and Alec laughs.   


“Okay then?”   


“Okay.”

Alec is  _ so _ going to regret this.

 

-

 

Magnus reclines in his apothecary. He finished up with his last client of the day half an hour ago, but he’s still plotting.

He wonders how Alexander is doing, smirking a little to himself. It’s been eight hours since the start of their talk that morning, now nearing 3 PM.

He finishes his nail coat, sealing the polish dry with a flick of blue magic. It’s a dark burgundy, reflecting gold when he turns his hand. It matches his (somewhat casual) outfit of the day, a white shirt with beige pinstripes, paired with a red plum colored cardigan and pants.   Magnus thinks he’ll visit the Institute. Yes, that’s a wonderful idea.

He doesn’t expect his phone to ring right then, almost jumping in surprise. He smiles however at the name on the screen, picking up immediately.   


“Darling,” he greets, happily, not expecting Alexander to make the first move today. But, he thinks to himself, he really should’ve. Alec has scarcely held back in professing his affections, except for the sake of their separate and united comfort zones.

“Magnus,” he hears on the other end, and immediately gulps at the tone. Alexander is clearly training, or has just finished, and his voice is ragged.

“How are you doing?” Magnus asks, casual, purposefully casual. He can almost hear Alec’s eyeroll.

“Fine,” Alec replies, voice going high for a second in the way it sometimes does. The way Izzy noticed with delight usually only happens while he talks about or to Magnus. “Great, actually. I just had a really great training session. Sweaty, obviously, but. I had to take off my shirt after awhile ‘cause it got soaked through. Would you mind portalling me home so I can get another?”

Alec knows exactly what he’s doing. Magnus  _ knows _ Alec knows exactly what he’s doing. Alec knows Magnus knows Alec knows exactly what he’s doing.    


That doesn’t make it  _ any _ less effective.   


“ _ Fuck _ ,” Magnus whispers. Somehow, the word ‘home’ was the most intoxicating out of any in those sentences. Obviously Magnus doesn’t  _ mind _ the mention of sweat and Alec’s apparent shirtlessness, though.

Alec laughs on the other end. “Is that a yes?” It’s a genuine question, unnecessary (but entirely welcome) details and wording aside.

“Of course, Alexander.” Magnus swirls his arms, a portal appearing to his right.    


“Oh, like right now. Okay. Yeah, coming,” Alec stutters. 

Magnus laughs, and a second later, a sweaty, shirtless, messy-haired Alec is in his apothecary.

Magnus leans in for a kiss right before remembering and lurches back.

Alec raises an eyebrow with complete and utter glee.

Magnus squints. “You’re not winning this, Shadowhunter.”

Alec walks over, holds Magnus’ wrists. He brushes his lips around Magnus’ cheeks, agonizingly not touching them, but so  _ so _ close, and breathes. “Uh huh.”

And then he’s stepping back and out of the apothecary to find a clean towel and shirt.

_ Fucking hell _ . Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.

 

-

 

Alec sits in his office, checking though the details of a mission report from one of his younger shadowhunters. It’s looking pretty good, if not a little messy, and Alec leaves himself a note in his planner to talk to them the next day, go over some techniques both on the field and on paper with them.

There’s a knock against his door, and he looks up for a second to see who it is.

There’s no one  _ at _ the door, waiting to come in, but he does catch the side of a white and beige striped shirt.

“Magnus,” he says, smiling. “You can come in.”

But Magnus doesn’t come in. Instead, he walks  _ past  _ the door frame to the other side of the wall outside, running his fingers along it and making little taps here and there. Something makes a crinkling noise in his hold as he turns and moves along. 

Alec frowns, brow furrowing. “Everything okay, babe?”   


Magnus still doesn’t turn around. He calls over, “Just fine. I had some spare time, so I thought I’d do a check on the wards.” His ringed fingers spread up along the wall.

Alec cocks his head. “It’s been like, two weeks since the last check. And everything was fine.”   


Magnus hums, and then Alec gets it.

“Magnus,” he starts, leaning back in his chair and playing with his pen. “You wanna come in for a bit? We both seem to have time.” Better to just get it over with, right? (Also, maybe Alec likes the torture, the competition. Just a bit.)

Magnus turns around, not even bothering to hide his wide, shit-eating grin, and that’s when Alec sees it. He honestly doesn’t know how he didn’t notice before.

In his hands (arms, more like, from the  _ size _ of it), he holds a wide bouquet, full of various flowers.

Alec can analyze the meanings later, but for now, he’s just happily blown away.

“Magnus,” he says, walking around his desk to meet him, remembering in pain that he can’t kiss him yet. He takes the bouquet and sighs, wraps his arms around Magnus’ waist so that it’s between them.

He can’t kiss his love so he’ll settle for burying his nose in his gift. He sighs again. “They’re gorgeous, Magnus, thank you.”

Magnus swipes a hand up through Alec’s hair. “Happy Valentine’s Day, love.”

Alec smiles at a thought. “Is this really the first time we’ve said this to each other all day?”   


Magnus huffs, nods.

Alec leans forward, laughing as he rests his forehead against Magnus’. “We’re such bad fiances.”

Magnus cards a hand through the hair at the start of his neck, placing it at his neck and letting Alec sigh into the warmth. “How silly of you to say,” Magnus says, almost whispering. He continues, louder. “I think we’re wonderful fiances. Do you not agree?”   


Alec huffs out a louder laugh. “Oh no, Mr. Bane, I agree, wholeheartedly. We are the best fiances.”   


“Without argument, Mr. Lightwood.” Magnus replies. His face takes on a hesitance in the next second, before he’s smiling again, sideways and so innocently cheeky in a way that Alec would’ve never expected from him when they first met but is so happy to experience all the time now. “Soon to be Lightwood-Bane.”

It is then that Alec sees a deeper look in Magnus’ eyes, one that is always there but sometimes shows itself more. It’s so deep and overflowing with love and Alec feels on top of the goddamn world to be the one who gets to catch it when it falls.

Alec leans forward more, squishing the flowers a little as he breathes in Magnus’ neck. “I love you,” he says, simply. “Mr. Soon-to-be-Bane-Lightwood.”

Magnus’ voice is mesmerizing as he responds in kind. “I love you too, Mr. Soon-to-be-Lightwood-Bane.”   


He didn’t manage to make Alec give in this round, but that’s okay. This is just as valuable.

 

-

 

When Alec comes home, it is with a determined look on his face. Magnus almost has to laugh, because it’s bordering on a scowl.

“I’m making dinner tonight,” he announces, almost reverently, daring Magnus to say anything in retaliation.

Magnus has  _ many _ things to say about this, but he’s also weak and his fiance is being  _ adorable _ right now.

Plus, he’s quite anticipatory to see where exactly this will go.

Or, more precisely, which type of disaster this will end up as.

He steps into the kitchen about five minutes later when he can’t resist holding back his curiosity. Alec is chopping green bell peppers and Magnus peeks over his shoulder.    


“How are you doing,” he says.

“Wonderful. And I don’t need help.” It’s determined, and this little bit between them has far more history than their impromptu Valentine’s game.

“I could get the onions done for you.”   


Alec turns around then, forcing a pointed look at Magnus. “I’m okay, Magnus. You rest up. You spent hours in the apothecary today.”   


Magnus shrugs. “And then I spent a good twenty minutes cuddling with you. I’m fine.” He points to the vegetables. “You, clearly, are not.”   


Alec raises his voice a little in exasperation. “Where did I go wrong this time? It’s been like, two minutes!”   


“Eight, darling.” Magnus looks around him. “And nowhere, so far, but you must forgive a man for being slightly worried after having to save his then-boyfriend’s mother from food poisoning.”   


“We agreed not to talk about that night,” Alec near growls, eyes widening in warning.   


Magnus laughs and pats his hip. “Right,” he says. “Lips are sealed.” He can’t resist adding, “Still happened, though.”   


“Four  _ years _ ago, Magnus!”   


“Uh huhhh.” Magnus surveys the ingredients. So far, Alec does seem to have it under control. Magnus nods, gives Alec one last swat on the ass, and leaves the room, grinning at Alec’s angerless “hey!”.

He’s not  _ actually _ worried, but it is fun to rile up his fiance a little.

It seems he didn’t have to worry at all, actually (it  _ has _ been four years. Alec has learned a thing or two about cooking and not following age-old, non-self-tested recipes in that time), because Alec comes out with a wooden platter twenty minutes later, carrying it to the dining table. Magnus can’t actually see the dining table from his place on the couch, but he does see Alec bustling back and forth, a smile occasionally pulling up the left side of his lip, hands moving even when they’re empty in an excited buzzing frenzy.

Magnus waits, (im)patiently on the couch. He doesn’t want to disrupt Alexander’s apparent surprise.

“Magnus,” Alec finally calls, and Magnus definitely does  _ not _ almost trip as he springs up from the couch, even using a little magic to boost his heels forward quicker.

They meet in the kitchen doorway, and Magnus flashes a smile. “Alexander,” he says, letting his eyebrows come down in feigned confusion. “Fancy seeing you here.”   


Alec rolls his eyes but obliges. “Hi, Magnus.” He stares for a minute before speaking again, and Magnus feels rolls of wonder wave through him as he pleasures in the fact that he can still render Alec speechless with just himself. It’s mutual. “I actually gotta go,” Alec says, wide-eyed and polite. 

“I’m meeting my fiance for dinner.”   


“How fun,” Magnus says, grin stretching wider. “And what a coincidence, I happen to be doing the same. At the place down there, actually.” He gestures to the dining room. “Might you be going somewhere close?”   


“Yeah,” Alec says, nodding. “Right there. Where you’re going; we happen to be meeting there too.”   


Magnus shakes his head in acted out disbelief. “Well, I’ll be damned. We might as well go in together then, shouldn’t we?”   


Alec nods, seriously. His brow and lips scrunch. “Oh, but of course. For convenience, obviously.”   


“Obviously.”

They hook arms with another decisive nod, bursting into giggles and peals of laughter only while walking to the dinner table.

It’s not long before Magnus’ breath is stolen for a different reason though.

On the table, candles are set, glowing pink in slowly flickering warmth. Rose petals and roses are strewn across, and Magnus’ bouquet has been divided and added to in vases near corners of the table. In the middle, a heart shaped pizza rests with a combination of toppings, and next to it, a bottle of wine.

“Alexander,” Magnus whispers. His eyes are then drawn to the fact that there are no chairs. Until he sees the loveseat on one of the longer edges of the rectangular table, and he laughs. “A loveseat, darling?”

Alec scoffs on a laugh. “Uh, yeah. It makes us sit closer together, it’s cushioned on all edges, and this one happens to be the perfect height for the table.” He turns toward Magnus, tugging him closer with the arm that navigated to his waist at some time. “Don’t tell me you bought the absolute perfect fit for our table without this intention in mind.”

“Well, the colors don’t exactly match.”   


Alec scoffs again, and Magnus lets himself be pulled down into the loveseat, leaning into Alec’s incredibly welcome body. He feels lips ghost through his hair, and  _ fuck _ he’s gonna get a kiss! But then Alec’s pulling back, realizing what he’s doing and Magnus finally acknowledges that he’s more sad about having not been kissed yet than he is about Alec not losing.

Not that he won’t ensure Alec will lose.

Because he will.

Magnus will win this, for sure. He is 100% certain in this fact and is proving it to himself be unconsciously nodding over and over.

Alec pokes his cheek. “What’re you thinking so hard about?”

Magnus bursts out of his bubble. “Nothing, love.” Well. “You. This looks amazing, Alexander. Smells amazing too. You’re incredible.”   


Alec wraps his arms fully around Magnus’ middle. “I have pretty incredibly inspiration.”   


Magnus is choking on his own smile, cheeks starting to heat up from something other than the candles. “How are we supposed to eat like this?” He pulls at Alec’s forearms, but not away from him.

Alec pretends to think for a second before saying, very seriously. “Feed me.”

Magnus laughs. “Okay.” He reaches forward, which is difficult, admittedly, with arms constantly pulling him back, insistently. “ _ Darling _ ,” he laughs out, huffing. He laughs as he finally nabs a slice and lands with a  _ poomf _ back into Alec’s lap. He tosses his hand back, holding onto the pizza slice. “Here you are, you big baby.”   


“Your big baby,” Alec responds, before stuffing his face with the slice.   


“Small bites, darling,” Magnus laughs. He’s always laughing with his love. It’s the greatest feeling in the universe. He pulls the slice away, eyes widening as the cheese stretches. This actually looks really,  _ really _ good. Alec leans forward to eat the stringed cheese and Magnus bursts into indignant laughter once more as he’s pushed forward.    


“Let me have some,” he protests, before biting into the slice. He honestly almost moans, because of course Alec made a barbeque chicken pizza.  _ Bless _ .

Alec watches him, a giant grin pulling up his lips. “You like?”   


“I really like,” Magnus responds around a mouthful of pizza.   


Alec’s eyes are shining and his lips are pulled wide with his smile. “Good. Eat a lot,” he says, patting Magnus’ stomach.

It’s such a dumb, silly moment, and they’re bordering on using baby voices with each other, but Magnus has never been more in love.

He throws the slice onto the platter and dives into Alec, twisting his body around. His hands, dusted with barbecue sauce and crumbs still, go plunging into Alec’s hair and he whines into his neck. “Why can’t I  _ kiss _ you?”

Alec laughs, sudden and surprised. “You’re the one who started this game!”

“And I refuse to be the one to finish it! I  _ will _ win this!”

“Then I guess you’re not getting kisses anytime soon.”   


Magnus wails, and suddenly something occurs to him. “Wait, are we continuing this past today?” He’s honestly horrified at the thought.

Alec looks at him seriously. “Well, yeah. I’m certainly not losing.”   


Magnus’ face must show the absolute carnage and dramatic serenades of pain and horror in his mind because a second later, Alec is bursting into laughs, leaning forward to muffle his trembles in Magnus’ collar. “Raziel, Magnus, you should’ve seen your face.” He looks up then, a lazily sated smile on his lips. “I don’t think either of us are gonna survive that long.”

Magnus would make fun of him for Alexander’s eyes darting down to his lips, but he’s too busy being wantingly fixated on Alec’s own.

 

-

 

They don’t kiss at dinner, and now Alec is pouting in their room. He’s certain Magnus must be plotting now but he doesn’t  _ care _ . Alec just wants kisses. It would’ve been  _ so nice _ if Magnus had fallen for his heart-shaped pizza loveseat seduction and kissed his face.

Definitely not the other way around. Maybe Alec cares about the competition a little bit. Just enough to not want to lose.

It’s a shame. Magnus looked  _ delectable _ at dinner.

But now he’s not even in their room. Alec’s frown deepens. Kisses aren’t allowed but cuddles  _ are _ so where is Magnus and why aren’t they cuddling?

With a huff, Alec stands up off the bed (which was  _ such _ a bad idea. The bed is  _ warm _ and  _ soft _ and  _ smells like Magnus _ ) and heads to the living room.

His love isn’t there either.

He frowns and looks around, deciding to check the kitchen next.

He’s right about to turn when Magnus steps, no,  _ dances _ out of the kitchen doorway, holding a mixing bowl that he whips away back to the kitchen in a wave of blue swirls. Now, a fresh cookie lies in his hand instead and he twirls (honestly,  _ twirls _ ) to meet Alec.   


He miscalculated though, and ends up spinning and crash-landing into Alec’s chest.   


Alec’s torso rumbles on a laugh and Magnus just stares up besottedly at him, grinning.

“Cookie?” he asks.

Alec leans down in response and bites the large dessert, chewing on a smile. “It’s delicious,” he breathes.

Magnus smiles on a shiver and munches the cookie himself. “Good.” He lets the cookie be whisked off much like the bowl from earlier, ignoring Alec’s protesting shout.   


Instead, Magnus swings his hips, snapping his right hand to let music flow through the room. He turns once, setting his forearms across Alec’s shoulders, smiling up at him. He cocks his head. “Let’s dance, darling.”

Alec smiles, exhaling through his nose and leaning forward to breathe Magnus in again before he reaches up to hold a hand, extending his arm out quickly to let Magnus spin in and out of his embrace.   


Magnus laughs, complying, before landing back in Alec’s arms and wrapping one of his own around Alec’s waist. “That’s what I’m talking about, Alexander.”   


They sway for a bit, wandering through multiple songs (all Disney, Alec notes. They’ve been on a bit of a Disney streak lately. It makes them both smile) and moving around the living room, furniture long since cleared away some time in their movement.

They’re wrapped up in their own bubble, alternating between smooth glides and unfocused stumbles, laughing and smiling and in love all the way.

It isn’t long before they’re both humming along, singing to a few words.

Then, Magnus’ smile lifts on one edge in a smirk and Alec has to prepare himself for whatever Magnus plans to do next.

The game was a small thought in the very back of his mind, but now? Suddenly alarm bells are going off in Alec’s head, and he doesn’t really mind.

Magnus sings, louder, swaying and spinning them in a more rocking rhythm, like they’re on a boat. “There, you see him.”

Alec smiles, and he’s sure his eyes look like his heart has melted and manifested in them right now.

“Sitting there across the way.”   


Alec sighs, leaning his head forward to rest in the crook of Magnus’ neck. It’s the perfect angle for Magnus’ cheek and jaw to just brush Alec’s deflect rune while he sings. It’s bliss.

“He don’t got a lot to say, but there’s something about him.”

Alec huffs out a laugh. There are many things about Magnus. None are ugly, and all do things to Alec that he can’t describe but knows he’ll cherish for eternity.

Magnus’ voice raises higher, louder, lifting the hairs on the back of Alec’s neck with it. “And you don’t know why but you’re dying to try,”

Alec whispers the next lyrics with him. “You wanna, kiss the boy.”

Alec knows exactly why, every reason etched deep into his heart that he learns every day, more and more as the list gets longer and longer. 

Magnus pulls back then, setting his hands against Alec’s cheeks and forcing them to look at each other. His grin is absolutely shit-eating beyond the obvious love that drowns it. “Yes, you want him.”

Alec laughs.   


“Look at him, you know you do.” Magnus wiggles his eyebrows, which Alec doesn’t know how he manages because they’re both grinning unfathomably huge.

“It’s possible he wants you too, there is one way to ask him.” Magnus shrugs, widening his eyes as he looks off to the side. Alec wants to kiss that dumb, innocent look off Magnus’ face.

He tells him that, and Magnus’ smile returns, impossibly larger and happier and somehow  _ more _ infuriating. Alec sets his forehead against Magnus’, cheeks still pulled apart by Magnus’ hands. “Dumbass,” he whispers, and Magnus laughs around prettily serenaded lyrics.

“It don’t take a word, not a single word, go on and kiss the boy, kiss the boy.”

It finally occurs to Alec the connection from this song to their little game and he wants to tackle Magnus to the ground in frustration.

He’s not actually  _ mad _ of course, but god this is  _ torture _ .

It sucks that he’s completely and utterly in love with Magnus Bane.

(No, it doesn’t.)

Magnus launches into the chorus, letting go of Alec’s cheeks to toss his head back and sing loudly, Alec still watching him in reverent delight despite not being held in place. “Sha la la la la la, my oh my!” Magnus looks up at him, eyes glinting. “Looks like the boy’s too shy, he ain’t gonna kiss the boooy,” purposely draws out the last syllable.

Alec’s about to retort, because ‘shy’, his ass, but Magnus is continuing.

“ Sha la la la la la, ain't that sad, it's such a shame, too bad, you’re gonna miss the boy.” His grin somehow grows more evil, which,  _ rude _ . Alec is struggling here. He has to listen to Magnus sing his heart out with that  _ gorgeous _ tenor voice, while dancing in  _ each other’s arms _ , and here is Magnus, about to add more to the mix.

This is  _ awful _ .

Alec never wants it to end.

Magnus leans forward, not too close to actually brush his lips against Alec’s ear, but enough for him to feel his breath as Magnus wraps his arms around his neck. He whispers, “Go on and kiss the boy.”

He moves back, eyes glinting and  _ fuck _ his warlock mark is out and that’s  _ it _ .

Alec launches forward, pushing Magnus back as they almost topple to the ground.

But that’s not important.

What’s important is that Alec’s lips are finally against Magnus’, and they  _ kiss _ , insistently, hurriedly, lips and then tongues too, hurriedly moving against each other’s.

The music is still playing in the background but Alec doesn’t give a flying  _ fuck _ about Sebastian’s wingmanning right now because he’s  _ finally _ kissing his love.

They break apart for gasps of air after Alec smears his teeth against Magnus’ lips, both gasping and groaning in short-lived satisfaction before slamming together again.   


Their hands are everywhere, Alec tugging at Magnus’ hair and Magnus’ coming up to grip Alec by the jaw and neck.

When they depart again, it’s been minutes but feels like seconds, both missing the contact immediately.

Alec pants. His voice comes out, ragged, after several attempts at getting it to work. “We’re never doing that, ever again.”   


Magnus laughs around empty lungs and deep inhales. “I think we both got plenty out of it.”   


Alec shuts him up again with another kiss, both getting heated within seconds before smoothing down into quiet slides and slotting and smooches. Alec places one more soft press against Magnus’ lips before leaning his head away, just enough so that they can talk.   


They pause, staring into each other’s eyes, completely content and very, very full.

Alec shakes his head suddenly. “God, I prefer kissing you.”   


Magnus laughs again, eyes slipping shut in bliss. “Front and game aside, you’re absolutely right. I definitely prefer being able to kiss you whenever I want.”   


Alec raises an eyebrow. “You totally could’ve. Any time today.”   


Magnus smiles, wicked gleam in his golden eyes giving him away. He drags a finger across Alec’s shoulder blade. “But then I wouldn’t have won. Speaking of which, you lost.”

Alec pouts, lips red and kiss bitten, matching Magnus’. “You played dirty.”   


“Disney is hardly  _ dirty _ , Alexander.”   


Alec groans, smiling despite it. Only one thing left to do then. Perhaps if he kisses Magnus long enough, he’ll forget about Alec’s loss enough to stop teasing.

Until then, it’s fun to make Magnus share his victory prize.    


He leans forward again to capture his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all liked that! talk to me on twitter [@coffeemundane](https://twitter.com/coffeemundane) if ya wanna


End file.
